Awakening of Dreams
by NateR
Summary: My first fanfiction; A certain someone from Earth gets his wish to go to the world of Gaia... Freya and Fratley are the other main characters. Please, read and review... It would be greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
**  
I walk quietly, my heavy spear held tight in my hands. Freya walks close to my side as we approach the Grand Dragon. Both of us wear proof of our long journey behind us – sweat beads trickle down our faces as we emerge from the cover of the bushes, ready for battle. The mighty dragon turns to face us and screeches an ear-piercing roar. Freya leaps high into the air, preparing to strike with her powerful spear. I, not gifted with the agile body of a Burmecian but instead forced to rely on my human strengths, run in a wide arc toward the beast. It swipes its giant claws at me, but I dodge out of the way easily and slam my spear into the creature, as close to its massive throat as possible. I don't do enough damage to bring down the beast, but then Freya comes down out of the air on top of the dragon, her lance held firmly in her powerful hands. As she delivers the fatal blow to the beast, the impact flashes a bright white light...  
  
I woke up slowly from my dream. It took me a few moments to realize that that was all that it was – another dream, another figment of that beautiful world of Gaia. I thought about my dream and smiled; in a way I felt honored that I dreamed again of the noblest Burmecian Dragon Knight, Freya Crescent.  
  
I looked outside – a soft rain was falling from the pale gray sky, giving the ground and trees a gentle twinkle in the sunlight. It filled my heart with warmth: it reminded me of my dreamland, Burmecia, a place I'd always wanted to visit. _Alas,_ I thought to myself, _Only in your dreams, Nate. You must accept that._ And I did, reluctantly. I was happy simply knowing that that place existed in my mind; however, I knew that my wish, to go to that peaceful kingdom on Burmecia on Gaia, to meet the noble Freya, would always remain with me.  
  
I went outside for a stroll in the gentle rail. No one else in my family enjoyed the rainfalls as I did: I found them peaceful and relaxing. I walked further, toward the edge of our property, and decided that I would venture even further, for I saw no harm in that. Little did I know that that small choice would change my life forever.  
  
I walked through the crown-land, looking for places I had never seen before. I eventually came to a small clearing, one I noticed that I had never before visited. I saw that, in the centre of the field, a tree had fallen over. I chose that spot to stop and rest before returning home. When I sat down, I noticed a strange glimmer coming from the dead tree's roots. I got up and walked over to it, naturally curious as to what could cause such a colorful shine. I dug away the dirt in the roots, trying to uncover the mysterious rock. Finally, a great clump of old dirt and roots fell away, and the object fell to the ground. It was too square to be just a rock, so I picked it up and carefully dusted it off. It was small and rectangular, and it had a small circle embossed in the centre of one of its faces. As I brushed it off, I noticed that the circle began to glow an eerie blue. Amazed, I wiped off as much dirt as I could off of the circle. Then, it stopped glowing and returned to normal. My mind filled with odd thoughts and questions, I scanned the ground for clues or more objects. That's when I noticed that the ground began to swirl and flicker a white light. Startled, I dropped the stone and stepped back. Just then, the space where I was standing seemed to pull in on itself for a brief moment (at least it seemed so, as the trees in the background seemed to move closer together for a split second, and then snap back to where they were). Then, in place of the trees, I saw something strange appear in front of me. It was a mysterious point of energy, or a field of some kind. It moved within itself and glowed many colors of the rainbow; it looked almost fluidic. I stepped closer, aching with curiosity instead of fear. I reached out my hand to feel its strange texture, and the whole world fell into blackness around me. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**  
  
Freya woke to the soft chirping of birds in the trees outside. She could hear soft pattering of rain on the roof of her home, as it was always heard in Burmecia, the Kingdom of Eternal Rain.  
  
Freya turned over onto her other side and spoke softly to her mate, "Fratley... Fratley, it's time we got up."  
  
Fratley woke to the sound of her sweet voice and slowly turned to face her. In a sleepy voice he said, "Good morning, my love."  
  
After they both woke up to full alertness, Freya, running her slender fingers through her lover's hair, asked, "So, what's on our agenda today, my dear Fratley?"  
  
Thinking for a brief moment, Fratley responded, "There are statues that need to be stood up to their rightful place...." He paused, trying in his sleepy state to recall the important tasks that lay before the Burmecians in their past ruined kingdom. "Also," he continued, "there are more homes that must be repaired or built... Oh, my sweet Freya, will we ever finish rebuilding our kingdom... our home?"  
  
Freya snuggled up to him and said, "Whether we do, or whether we don't, I'll be happy as long as I am with you."  
  
Fratley sighed and said, "I just wish I had my memories of you... to remember the times we had together... I feel ashamed to have let this happen, to me, to do this to you... are you sure you're alright with me in this condition, Freya?"  
  
Freya looked up at him and said, "You're still the same man I have loved and will love forever. It isn't your fault this happened to you... You love me again, and I love you: that is all that matters."  
  
Again Fratley sighed, and said, "Oh, Freya, my lady, you're a gem - I'm so lucky to have you..."  
  
A few hours later, Freya and Fratley were outside, helping a group of others raise a giant statue back into place.  
  
"How are we to do this, Fratley?" asked Gary, one of the workers on the job.  
  
"We should have two of us pulling with ropes from the other side," answered Fratley, "and two more lifting from this side. Freya and I will lift from here."  
  
Okay... You and I will pull the ropes together, alright," said Gary to Dan, another worker.  
  
"Sure," replied Dan, "I'm ready. Are you ready, Fratley... and you, Freya?"  
  
Freya answered, "Yes, we're ready."  
  
The four of them started to lift up the massive stone statue, which would be about six feet in height if stood upright. Freya stood in a two- foot trench that had been dug previously in order to aid in lifting the statue. She had a long iron bar that she used to apply as much force as possible to it. They needed such leverage on the object, because the statue was too small for any more people than four to be of any use - and, even though it was small, the statue was extremely heavy.  
  
Fratley stood to the side, out of the trench, and also used a bar. Dan and Gary were behind the laying statue, pulling with all of their might on their ropes.  
  
Slowly, the statue tipped upward. Once it was nearly upright, the four Burmecians pivoted it so that it stood at the foot of the trench, its original position. Gary and Dan were using the ropes to try and pull the statue's top into its full upright position. Then, something horrible happened. One of the ropes keeping up the statue snapped in two, and the statue rotated and snapped the other rope. Dan, Gary, and Fratley watched in terror as the massive stone fell right onto Freya. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**  
The first thing I felt was a soft moist breeze against my face. I opened my eyes and saw a bright blue sky above me. I noticed a flock of birds riding the gentle waves of the clouds high up above... except, these birds seemed to be colored bright blue and red. I had never seen birds like these before, and I wondered what they were doing here. I thought that perhaps they were thrown off of their course of flight by wind, or something.  
  
I stood up, and it dawned on me that the surroundings looked very different than they had they had the last time I was... conscious. A flood of questions entered my mind: _Where am I – somewhere different? What were those strange birds doing here? What was that strange ball of energy, and where did it go?_ I decided that I would learn nothing here, so I picked a direction and started walking.  
  
After I walked for a while, I started to hear a slight roar, like a waterfall. Strange, I thought, because the nearest river was on the other side of the highway from where I lived. I slowly approached the source of the sound, not believing that the source was water. I was wrong: I reached the edge of the trees and froze in my tracks – In front of me was laid a vast ocean, its waves gently crashing onto its sandy beach.  
  
Dumbfounded, I turned around and started to run. I was in a state of panic, not knowing where I was or what I would do. I ran for about half of an hour before I wore myself out and had to stop to rest. I sat down and tried to think rationally. It was difficult, considering what had happened to me. Looking around, I tried to find something, anything that I would recognize. I knew it was vain, for I was near an ocean, and I knew that the nearest ocean had been at least two hundred miles away... still, I was driven by instinct to somehow get my bearings... but I had no such luck. I did, though, notice that there were a lot of wood scraps around, along with ash and pieces of charcoal. The whole clearing seemed to me to be some kind of grounds for burning wood waste. I walked through the ashes for a while, searching carefully for any kind of a clue as to my whereabouts. Eventually, something caught my eye – something golden appeared to be buried in the ashes. On the part that was visible, I could see some kind of runes or symbols etched deeply. I dug it up out of the moist ashes and was very surprised at my find – it was a brilliant golden harp, all of its strings broken.  
  
Fratley, in a blaze of panic, leapt over to where Freya had been standing a second before. "Freya...!? Freya, no...!" he yelled, crouching on his hands and knees beside the statue. It appeared to him that when the statue fell over, it had completely and mercilessly flattened his poor Freya... but then, he heard a muffled cry.  
  
"Fratley... I'm here! I'm alright," Freya called.  
  
Relieved but puzzled, Fratley moved to the head of the statue, as it seemed to slope upward to that point. "Freya!" Fratley cried, when he stooped back down. For there was Freya in the trench, underneath the giant rock, alive and well. "How...? You're alive; thank heavens, but... how?" Fratley asked, awed at how Freya could have survived such an ordeal.  
  
"I saw the rope break and the statue begin to tip over," explained Freya, "and I threw myself down into this trench, bringing this iron bar sideways over the trench. It is what saved me."  
  
"Oh, Freya, I'm so glad you're alright..." said Fratley as he pulled her out of the trench. "You gave us quite a scare, there, for a moment."  
  
"Well, it's all over now, thank goodness," said Freya, brushing herself off. "I'm okay, my dear."  
  
A crowd of others had come over to the scene to see what the commotion was. King Puck, emerging from the crowd, asked, "Freya, Fratley! What's goin' on? We heard a big crash!"  
  
"Freya was nearly killed, when this statue fell over," explained Gary, "It was Freya's quick thinking that saved her."  
  
King Puck looked up at Freya and said, "I'm glad you're alright, Freya... don't go killing yourself – you're one of the most useful people we got right now."  
  
Freya laughed and said, "Alright, my lord... I'll try to be more careful next time." _He can be quite an energetic and innocent child sometimes,_ she thought to herself, _like I was once..._  
  
Just then, two Burmecian Soldiers came through the front gates looking rather in a hurry.  
  
"Hello, everyone," said one, Doyle, as they reached the group.  
  
"Ah, Doyle, Kal," greeted Puck. "How was your patrol... you look like you have some kind of news..."  
  
"Indeed we do," answered Kal. "We saw another intruder, a human, in the Cleyra wreckage... it seemed like he was looking for something."  
  
"Hmm," thought King Puck, "When will those Alexandrians learn to respect that site and stay off it?"  
  
"I don't think he was an Alexandrian," said Doyle. "No, he was too tall to be one... he was more our height."  
  
"Well," decided the King, "maybe we should finally start making examples of these intruders to everyone else. Go get him and bring him here... he must be interrogated." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**  
  
I stood the golden harp upright on the ground. It looked strangely familiar to me somehow; however, I couldn't recall having seen it before... One thought entered my mind, but I quickly dismissed it due to its impossibility...  
  
I looked around slowly and more calm than I had been minutes before. I knew that I had to calm myself, or I would not be able to find a solution to my problem. The air had a faint scent of smoke from the ashes and charcoal on which I stood. I started to venture through the clearing to the tree line, deciding that I would travel deeper into the land to try and find someone else who could help me.  
  
After a few minutes passed, I noticed something that saddened me deeply: the clearing was not any kind of a burning ground – it was a crater... _My goodness!_ I thought. _This place has been bombed, or something!_ Afraid that such 'bombing' may not yet be over, I fled as quickly as possible to the trees. It didn't occur to me that I was probably not in any danger: whatever place this was, it was completely destroyed – the deed had already been done.  
  
I wandered through the trees, picking my way carefully through the thick brush. The wind whistled gently through the trees, and the soft chirping of birds could be heard among them as well. I could feel a heavy moisture in the air... Indeed, everything was wet around me – the trees glistened with water droplets, and from them the sunlight was reflected brilliantly.  
  
After a while, it started to rain slightly. I found it soothing, and it helped me think clearly about my situation. I tried to think back, to recall anywhere I had been before that this place might be. I could think of nowhere I had been in the past that resembled this mysterious place, as the plants and trees were different – they were shorter and fuller than any I had seen before. There was no place near my home that I could think of that was like this... All that I could do was to just keep walking.  
  
About an hour later, the rain was pouring down fiercely, so I decided to take shelter under some thick high bushes. Even these bushes looked strange to me, with long thin leaves, and roots that grew partially above the ground. I squatted underneath them to cover myself as much as possible in the loud torrent of rain. I was trying to get comfortable, when suddenly, above the noise of the rain, I heard rustling in the brush ahead of me. I saw two dark figures walking toward me, a small distance away. I waited quietly, hidden in the bushes, in case they were dangerous. They passed me far to my right, and I could hear them chatting merrily, so I decided that they were probably not dangerous; plus, I was looking for anyone who may be able to tell me where I was, and they seemed to know their way. Cautiously, I emerged from the bushes to introduce myself.  
  
"Uh, hello there... I..." and I trailed off after I had a close look at the two strangers. They weren't human! They stood upright and wore clothing, which was gray and blue, but they had long tails which I was sure were real. Also, they seemed to be covered in light fine gray fur on their faces and on their hands and feet, on the ends of which were dark and sharp- looking claws. As well, their ears were large and were on the tops of their heads, under strange-looking hats. They had long snouts in place of their noses, and I could not see their mouths until they spoke.  
  
"Greetings, stranger..." said the one on the left. "I'm soldier Kal, and this is soldier Doyle. We'd like a talk with you for a moment."  
  
Feeling dizzy, I sat right down on the ground where I stood and closed my eyes. This was all happening so fast, and my mind was swimming with thought... I didn't know what to do. I thought that perhaps my eyes had somehow tricked me in the rain, so I opened them and looked up at the two strangers, but they looked as they had a second before. Then, suddenly, it all dawned on me... _My god,_ I thought, _They're... they're Burmecians! How...!?_  
  
The Burmecian called Doyle asked, "What's wrong? Can you not speak?" He took a step toward me, his head to one side.  
  
Trying to get a hold of myself, I stood up and breathed deeply and slowly. Finally, I responded: "Uh... my goodness, I... I can't believe this! How did I get here...!?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Doyle asked again. "Do you not know where you are?"  
  
"Well, yes," I answered, "I think I know where I am, but I don't know how I got here... Hey, wait a minute – you said that you wanted to talk to me... To me, specifically? Why? Do you mean that you know who I am...?  
  
Kal explained, "We don't know who you are... it's just that we spotted you in the Cleyra site – did you not know that trespassers are forbidden there?"  
  
At the word 'Cleyra' I startled. _My gosh!_ I realized. _That was Cleyra after all!_ The thought had entered my mind, but I had quickly dismissed it without piecing together all of the evidence... It appeared now that I was right after all. Had my dream finally come true?  
  
"Hello?" Doyle asked, "Are you sure you're alright? You seem greatly disturbed..."  
  
"Oh," I said, returning from my thoughts, "I'm sorry – this is just such a sudden thing that's happened to me..." The two soldiers turned to each other with puzzled expressions on their faces. Not wanting to describe my past in case I might provoke fear, I changed the subject, asking, "W...what is it you had to talk to me about?"  
  
Kal turned back to me with a more stern look on his face, and stated, "I'm afraid we have to take you to our king, so you may be questioned."  
  
"Questioned," I asked, puzzled, "Whatever for?"  
  
"For trespassing in the site of Cleyra, like we said before," he answered, "No longer can we allow intruders to tread there – it is a place to be respected."  
  
"Oh my, I'm terribly sorry..." I explained, "It's just that I'm... not from around here. I came from a very far way away... I didn't know that I was doing anything wrong..."  
  
"Well," said Doyle, "just come with us and explain your story to the king. He should understand... you don't seem to me to be someone who means harm."  
  
"Nor to me," said Kal. "Will you come with us now?"  
  
"Alright," I decided, "lead the way..." Then the three of us set foot to the kingdom of Burmecia. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**  
  
Shortly after Kal and Doyle had left to capture the intruder, Freya and Fratley looked for other tasks that had to be done. Walking down a wide alley, Fratley broke the silence. "Freya, are you sure you're alright? That statue almost killed you... You don't need to hide your fears from me – I'm always here for you."  
  
"I know, Fratley," Freya answered, "but I'm alright... Remember that I went through a lot during the time of your absence... If there's something I'd learned in those years, it's that one mustn't let their fears control them. I suppose, then, that I follow your own advice, for it was you who wrote, 'do not let fear stifle you'."  
  
At this Fratley stopped and, turning to Freya, said, "I only wish I remembered doing so... writing that, I mean. I wish I remembered everything, of course. I do know that it hurts you to see me like this. There must be something we can do – something we haven't tried..." He turned away.  
  
Freya took his hand and said softly, "We can recover, my love... Just like we are rebuilding our kingdom after it has suffered a fatal blow, we can rebuild our lives together – build new memories..."  
  
"I just can't help thinking that it won't be the same..." Fratley said, now deeply troubled. "Not only have I lost my memories of you, but also of everything else... I don't want to be different than I was before.  
  
"I suppose I must try... I'll try for myself, I'll try for you – No longer should I be sad, for I have you to love and to love me... And, I don't want to pull you into my despair... You've already been through enough of your own."  
  
"You still show the same care, the same compassion as you always did," spoke Freya, a tear now rolling down her furry cheek, "I don't want you to change, ever. You're still here, Fratley."  
  
Fratley wrapped his arms around Freya, and, wiping the tears from her cheeks, looked into her eyes and said, "Maybe, but it was you who said, 'to be forgotten is worse than death,' and I forgot you. I know that you're troubled by my condition... Perhaps you're not as troubled as you were in those years we were apart, but you are still sad, nevertheless... I love you, so I don't want you to live the rest of your life in sadness..." He trailed off, for he could think of any more words that would comfort his Freya. He wanted to reassure her, to tell her that it would be alright, but he didn't want to give her hope that may turn out to be false.  
  
_What am I going to do?_ He thought. _Freya is my lady. I have to care for her, to support her... I don't want her to have to live with me as a burden – She should not have to care for me... I must find a way to return my mind to normal. But, we've tried everything – We've received the help of everyone from the Summoners to the Cleyran Maidens, and even of Doctor Tot, but to no avail... However, I must not let go of hope...  
_  
Freya closed her eyes and hugged her lover. _If only...,_ she pondered sadly. _If only things were how they were before... If only I had convinced you to stay in Burmecia; or, at least, not let you to go to Alexandria alone... If I had got you to stay here, we may have been able to defend, with success, both Burmecia and Cleyra... but more importantly, you would not have lost your memories... You would be the same Dragon Knight you were before... Oh, I don't want you to worry about me, me beloved Fratley, but it was such a long wait, and for something I truly didn't expect. If only...  
_  
Just then, King Puck appeared at the end of the alleyway and ran over to Freya and Fratley, who then turned to face him.  
  
"Hey you two lovebirds," Puck called to them as he reached them. "Save it for later! I need you to go to the royal chamber. Doyle and Kal will arrive soon with the intruder, and I would like you two to be present during his interrogation."  
  
"Of course, my lord...," answered Freya. "But... you won't hurt him, though, will you? He may have meant no harm in trespassing."  
  
"I know, I know," replied Puck, "but I gotta at least make it known, especially to those Alexandrians, that we mean business now... We'll just make sure he wasn't looking for 'souvenirs,' and then send him on his way, I guess."  
  
"Okay, your highness," agreed Freya, "we'll walk to the royal chamber now."  
  
"Good," called Puck as he ran off down the alleyway, "I'll see you there soon."  
  
"Hmm...," pondered Freya, alone again in the alleyway with her mate, "I wonder who the intruder is..."  
  
"We'll find out quite soon, I'd expect," answered Fratley. He then took her hand, and they walked together in the light rain toward the Royal Chamber, where many meetings would soon come. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
  
The Burmecian soldiers Doyle and Kal, and I, walked along through the thick green forest. The rain had let up, until it slowed to a light drizzle, but I had still become chilled from the cold. Doyle and Kal had mentioned how strange they thought it was that I had come from such a far away place without bringing food, water, or clothes. However, I didn't want to reveal the truth about my origin – At least, not yet...  
  
"So, what's your name, stranger?" asked Kal. "You're not required to tell us, if that is your wish... But, you will have to tell our king."  
  
"I have nothing to hide," I replied. "My name is Nate." I paused for a moment and then asked, "Have you had problems with trespassers in Cleyra before? It seems like it would be guarded more closely if you did... But, I don't mean to be nosy..."  
  
"We have had problems with trespassers before;" replied Doyle, "that is why the king feels that we must begin harsher reprimands. The reason it's not guarded around the clock is that everyone is so busy rebuilding their homes."  
  
"Oh, I see...," I said. "So, what year is this?"  
  
"What!?" burst Doyle. "Surely you can't be serious... You must at least know the year, if not your surroundings...!"  
  
"Well... It's just... I've been traveling," I explained, "and I haven't paid much attention to such things lately..."  
  
"Well, now, my strange friend, it is early in the year 1801, as most everyone else is probably aware."  
  
_1801,_ I thought back, _that's the year after Burmecia was destroyed... the year after the wrath of Brahne and Kuja...  
_  
Suddenly, through the trees, I saw a structure made of stone. _It's Burmecia!_ I thought. _I'm here – I'm here for real...  
_  
The three of us emerged from the trees, and I looked forth. In front of us was a great gate made of wood; above it was a stone archway, decorated with glass and intricate carvings. The mighty gate opened, and the three of us entered the Burmecian kingdom.  
  
The main street on which we tread was a bustle of activity. Workers were fixing everything from fountains to roofs, and children were running by everywhere, laughing and singing... everyone here was a Burmecian.  
  
I felt a sense of warmth from the surroundings as we walked slowly by, avoiding getting in the way of anyone. My wish had come true – I was in Burmecia, my dreamland...  
  
"This way, please...," said Kal. "You've cooperated with us well so far – The king will surely accept your claim that you had no evil intent."  
  
"Okay," I replied, "I'll do whatever you ask."  
  
"Good," said Doyle. "The royal chamber is this way."  
  
We walked up a long set of stone stairs and across a large circular market centre. Everything was decorated beautiful – Each arch had skillfully made carvings in them, and the stone ground had a wavy pattern carved in it. It looked truly magnificent.  
  
We entered the royal chamber, which was not just a chamber, but a great red-carpeted hall, decorated with countless old paintings, candelabras, and other hand-crafted furnishings. We walked straight ahead through the hall until we arrived at a conference room. Its large doors opened, and I was led inside.  
  
"Ah, Kal, Doyle," king Puck called from a low throne at the end of the room, "I'm glad you made it back so quickly." Beside him stood many other Burmecian soldiers and knights, who stood silent but watching.  
  
"My lord," said Doyle, as he and Kal bowed down in front of the king, "here is the intruder. It appears that he is not of bad intention after all."  
  
"Well," responded the king, "we'll see right now. Come with me, stranger... What is your name?"  
  
"I am Nate," I replied, "I'm truly sorry if I've caused any trouble... I meant no harm in treading where I didn't belong..."  
  
"Cleyra, or what was Cleyra, is a place that we feel should be left undisturbed," explained the king. "We removed the bodies and gave them decent burials, of course, but we Burmecians and Cleyrans think that everything else should be left as it is, as a reminder... Anyway... just answer one question: What were you doing in Cleyra?"  
  
I felt a slow wave of panic come over me. I didn't know what to tell king Puck. _What would he think if I told him the truth?_ I wondered. _Would he believe me?_ Realizing that I shouldn't lie or hold anything back, I explained to him, in full, what had happened to me since I took that little stroll just outside my home. 


End file.
